Pezzottaite
Pezzottaite is one of the protagonists in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. Before she was a Galactic General antagonist, she was redeemed to join the Celestial Squad. As of 2019, she was completely shattered by the Corrupted Lemon Quartz. Appearance Debut She has a short dark pink hair, two pink eyes, no nose and a small mouth. She wears a dark pink outfit with a big White Diamond insignia on the center. She wears dark pink shorts and small pink shoes with small white diamond symbols. Current She has a short dark pink hair with a small pink bow. She wears a dark pink outfit and a large black diamond with a white star on the center. She wears two dark pink circular sleeves, a large pink belt, a dark pink trousers and small reddish-pink shoes. Personality Pezzottaite describes being a stern, naughty, ruthless and bratty gem character. She pretends to be good in her cloaked merchant disguise but she tricked Almandine and the friends. In her new regeneration, she is sweet yet she sometimes bratty at Moldavite. Abilities Pezzottaite possesses gem abilities, weapon-summoning, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Electrokinesis: Pezzottaite controls the power of electricity. * Sugar Manipulation: Pezzottaite can create, shape and manipulate sugar, which is the generalized name for a class of chemically-related sweet-flavored substances, most of which are used as food. * Shape-Shifting: Pezzottaite can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance her own body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or by making the body stronger. Pezzottaites with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Trivia * Pezzottaite owns the Tugtupites. * In Chapter 8, before she was a sweet pink cloaked merchant who joins the Celestial Squad temporarily but she was betrayed as Pezzottaite. In Chapter 9, she was redeemed but she didn't like Moldavite. * Pezzottaite likes eating sweet foods but she didn't like eating junk foods. * Pezzottaite temporarily owns a ship called Sunlight Ship MKII. * She likes Abalone Pearl. * She dislikes Moldavite. * It reveals in Chapter 9 that Pezzottaite is a librarian. * This is the fifth time that Almandine has joined the Celestial Squad. The first were Moldavite, the second were, Hipe/Aspect, the third was Luminica/Enthuisäte and the fourth was Abalone Pearl. * This is the second time that Pezzottaite is the shape of the beryl. The others were Aquamarine from Steven Universe. ** Although Beryls have different appearances like Emerald for example, she is the second gem to have a similar shape to Aquamarine. * Pezzottaite is the only character to never return throughout the Almandine (series). Geology * Pezzottaite, marketed under the name raspberyl or raspberry beryl, is a newly identified mineral species, first recognized by the International Mineralogical Association in September 2003. * Pezzottaite is a caesium analogue of beryl, a silicate of caesium, beryllium, lithium and aluminium, with the chemical formula Cs(Be2Li)Al2Si6O18. * Named after Italian geologist and mineralogist Federico Pezzotta, pezzottaite was first thought to be either red beryl or a new variety of beryl ("caesium beryl"). * Unlike actual beryl, however, pezzottaite contains lithium and crystallizes in the trigonal crystal system rather than the hexagonal system. * Colors include shades of raspberry red to orange-red and pink. Gallery Pezzottaite.png|Before regeneration Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Celestial Squad